The Daughter of the Girl on Fire
by Katnisseverdeen99
Summary: What would it be like if the Hunger games came back? What if Katniss and Peeta's daughter gets reaped? Will she make it home? Will she follow in her mother's footsteps and cause another rebellion?
1. The Reaping

**_A/N _****Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic but I am absolutely crazy about the Hunger Games so I make this kinda stuff up all the time so yeah I hope you enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Hunger Games. :(_**

Hope's POV

My name is Hope Mellark I'm 16 years old I'm the daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark and today is my first reaping. It has been twenty years since the last reaping. My mom caused a rebellion which ended the Hunger Games... well everyone thought it did. After the rebellion president Paylor helped to rebuild Panem to keep everyone safe. After president Paylor died there was another rebellion only this rebellion was for there to be another Hunger Games. Now the president is Snow's granddaughter, Elizabeth Snow, who is just as cruel as her grandfather was. So here we are at the first reaping since the Quarter Quell. The reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games.

My mom is a wreck but is trying to hide it. My dad is being strong for my little brother and my mom. I am scared to death on the inside but on the outside I'm strong. My mom and dad have to be mentors for the games so even if me or my brother's names don't get pulled they still have to be a part of the terrible games that still give my mother nightmares.

Before my mom makes me get ready for the reaping I sneak of to go hunting. I usually go with my mom but today I need to be alone. I slip on my hunting clothes grab my game bag and head for the fence. I listen for humming sounds that mean the fence is on but nothing comes so I slip through the fence. The woods is my second home. I have been hunting with my mom ever since I could walk. I take after my mom and am skilled with a bow. But I also take after my dad in strength and can camouflage myself very well. When I have finished hunting I have three rabbits and two fat squirrels. I swing my game bag over my shoulder and head for the hob. I decided to keep one rabbit and trade the rest. When I am finished a walk back home to the Victors Village.

When I walk inside to find my mom, my aunt Prim, my dad, my brother, and my uncle Haymitch sitting in the couch. "Hey everyone." I say. "Where have you been?" my mother asks me. "Just hunting" I reply. "You ready for your big day?" Uncle Haymitch asks trying to hide his sadness. All I can do is nod in response. "Let's go get you ready." My mom says with a sad smile. "Ok." I reply. My mom leads me up to her room and gets out a dress. "This is the dress I wore when I was your age." she tells me. "You can wear it if you want to." she smiles at me. I smile back and reply "I would love to wear it." Then she walks to her dresser and pulls out a small box. She opens it up careful not to show me what was inside.

Katniss' POV

"I have something for you. It's my mockingjay pin and as long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you." These are the same words I told Prim before her first reaping when I gave her that same mockingjay pin. Now I am giving it to my daughter as she enters a world I never wanted her to be a part of. "I can't take this from you." she says. "I want you to have it. It would make me feel like you are safer." She nods and heads to the bathroom to get dressed. When she comes out I let one single tear slid down. She looks just like I did the reaping I got chosen for the Hunger Games. Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and I have all been talking about this reaping. We are all afraid that our children will all go into the Hunger Games to kill each other. They are all so close since they have all been together a lot until Snow became our president. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear "Mom are you okay?" I smile slightly "Yes I'm fine." We all meet downstairs and walk to town.

Hope's POV

Now I'm scared to death but I'm not letting it show. If I look scared then my mom will get more upset and I will probably scare Ash, my little brother. When we get to the square there is a table and everyone is lined up. My mom and dad say goodbye and we get in line to sign in. When I get up to the table the women takes my hand and pricks my finger. Then she put my bleeding finger on a piece of paper and scans it. Then she tells me where to go. All of the girls in my class at school are around me. I don't have many friends because I am not a social person so I just ignore everyone and look for Ash. I finally see him and smile at him. This makes him relax a little. Then I see aunt Effie onstage.

Peeta's POV

"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! We have a special video from the Capitol!" Effie sounds less excited this year than every other year. Katniss is scared to death our children will get picked. I'm scared to but I know we have trained our children well. We have been teaching them survival skills there whole lives in case this happened. I guess it might help them if the go into the arena.

Hope's POV

The videos ends and I look at my mom and dad. They smile reassuringly and I look back to Effie. "Ladies first." She walks over to the bowl with all of the girls names, pulls a name out, and walks back over to the microphone. The smile that was on her face slowly disappears as she opens the the small slip of paper and reads the name to herself. She puts a fake smile on her face and reads, "Hope Mellark!" My mom turns into my dad's chest and starts sobbing. I walk up on stage not showing any emotion at all. My brother brings his three middle fingers on his left hand up to his mouth and then raises his hand into the air, and everyone else soon follows.

Katniss' POV

"Now the boys." Effie says and walks over to the bowl with boys names. I am absolutely terrified that my son will get picked now that my daughter has been picked. She looks so strong standing there. Much stronger than I did. Effie pulls a slip and walks to the microphone for the second time. She opens the slip and says, "Darius Hawthorne!" Gale. He looks just like him. When Snow became president she said that everyone had to move back to the district they were born in. I knew Gale had married Madge but I didn't know they had a son. "Here are District 12's Tributes for the 76th Annual Hunger Games!"

Hope's POV

We are led into a room in the justice building. This is where we will say go bye to our families and anyone else who wants to come say goodbye to us. The first group of people to come in are Aunt Prim, Ash, and uncle Haymitch. Ash runs into my arms and begins to cry. "It will be alright I promise." I tell him soothingly. "Just please come home." he says in between sobs. "I promise." I tell him. I can't cry this will make me look weak. I can't cry until I'm on the train in my room. "You can win just outsmart the others and stay away from the cornucopia." uncle Haymitch tells me. I nod my head and give him a hug. Aunt Prim comes over. "You'll be fine I promise." she tells me. She wraps me in her arms and gives me a warm hug. Our time is up and the peacekeepers come in to escort Ash, Aunt Prim, and uncle Haymitch outside. The next two people to come in surprise me. Gale and Madge Hawthorne. Shouldn't they be with their Darius? "Hey Catnip jr." Gale says smiling at me. "Hey Gale." I say back. "You can do this you are so much like your mother that I know you will win." he tells me confidently. I nod and he hugs me and then they leave. I have met Gale a few times because he has came over to apologize to my mom a million times for getting mad about her marrying my dad. Then she invited him over for dinner a few times but I never knew he had a son. Soon peacekeepers come in to escort me to a car to take me to the train. I haven't been in a car before but I have been on trains plenty of times. When we get to the trains there are tons of people waiting for me and Darius. We stop for a few pictures and then get onto the train.


	2. The Train

A/N** Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in FOREVER and I am really sorry. I have been super busy with school, 4h, horse shows, and a ton of other stuff. I will try really hard to update more often but I can't make any promises. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**_

Hope's POV

After we stopped for a few pictures Effie led us onto the train. I know that my house is a lot nicer than most people's because I live in the Victor's Village but the train is gorgeous! I have never been somewhere so nice. There are crystal chandeliers and beautiful rugs. Everything is perfect. Effie shows us to a sitting room and we sit down is chairs next to each other. Darius looks amazed by the train. He is looking all over the place. My parent's come in and sit down on a couch across form our chairs.

"I am so sorry you two have to go threw this. I would never want anyone to go into the games." My mother says.

"How about you guys go check out your rooms and then we will talk at lunch. Okay?" My dad suggests. We both nod in response and leave to go to our bedroom's.

I get to my room and look threw all the clothes. I decide to change into a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt. I sit on the bed and let a few tears out. How am I going to make it threw the games? Even if I do make threw the games I will never be able to forget. Some nights I still hear my mother scream from the terrible nightmares of her games. I won't be able to handle the constant nightmares. My thoughts get interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say to whoever is on the other side of the door. The door opens and Darius walks in and sits down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry you got picked." He says.

"I'm sorry you got picked too." I reply. He smiles and leaves. I stay in my room and watch Capitol TV until lunch. When I get to lunch I see my mom's favorite meal. Lamb stew with a variety of bread. This must be because my father is a baker. We sit silently until Effie and my parent's start talking.

Darius's POV

"Darius what survival skills do you know?" Peeta asks me.

"I know how to hunt. I guess I'm pretty strong too." I reply.

"Good. Hope I already know what you know." He says smiling at Hope. She nods and he continues to talk. "Now, I don't want either of you to do anything you are good at. Do the skills that you don't know. If you do the things you are good at the other tributes will know your strongest points and you don't want that to happen. Save your strong points for the your session with the sponsors. Got it?" We both nod in response.

After lunch we go to the TV room and watch the recap of all the reaping's. I make note of which tributes I think are the biggest threat. Peeta looks over at me and laughs.

"I did the same thing." Peeta whispers. He smiles and goes back to watching the reaping's.

Hope's POV

After the recap of the reaping's I run to my room. After I saw all the tribute's I know there is no way I can win. I am the smallest tribute in size. I think I am also one of the youngest. At least there isn't anyone under the age of sixteen this year. I don't even realize I am sobbing until I hear my mom's voice outside the door.

"Hope? Are you okay in there?" She asks.

"Yeah mom. You can come in." I reply. She walks in and closes the door behind her. I pat the bed beside me and she sits down.

"I was scared too. It's ok to be afraid." She said soothingly.

"I know but if any of the other tribute's find out they'll think I'm weak." I say. She stands up and grabs my hand.

"Let's go see how much longer until we get to the capitol. Sound good?" She asks.

"Sure." I follow her out and we ask Effie how much longer until we get to the Capitol. She told us we would be there in about twenty minutes. We thank her and I follow my mom to the back of the train. Almost the whole back of the train is window's. There is a couch that goes all the way around the window's. We sat down and watched as the woods flew by us.

"I sat back here a lot during the victory tour." She stared out of the window while she talked. "It was relaxing to sit back here and just watch the woods."

We just sat there for a while talking every once in a while. It was good to talk to my mom. It made me feel like everything was normal, but everything isn't normal. Every second that goes by I am closer to the Capitol, and to the games. After a while we go back into the sitting room. Darius, my dad, and Effie are all already there just waiting to get to the Capitol. We only have about ten minutes until we arrive in the Capitol for our prep teams to get us ready for the tribute parade tonight. We all just sit there in silence. After what seems like hours we get to the Capitol. Darius and I go to the window to see what the Capitol looks like. It is huge and the people look ridiculous. They are all wearing bright colorful outfits with matching bright hair. As the train slows down people notice us in the window and begin to cheer. We just stare at them. When the train stops Effie leads our group in the training center and we leave Effie and my parent's to get prepped.

_**A/N **_**So how did you like this chapter? Please let me know what you thought in the comments! Also don't forget to like this story. I really appreciate it! **


	3. The Tribute Parade

_**ysA/N **_**How do you guys like this story so far? Please let me know what you think of the chapter lengths. I really don't know how long I should make them. Anyway here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**_

Hope's POV

We get to the room where everyone is prepped and we are each escorted to our prep teams work station. After we put on the outfit they have for us we are asked to lay on a table while they prep us. First I am hosed down. Then they rub different oils and scented lotions on my arms and legs. Next they rip whatever hair they think is necessary to get rid of from my body. Then they brush and wash my hair, and finally hose me down once more before they put me in the room where I will meet my stylist. I have met district 12's stylist before, but as a friend not a stylist.

"Hope. I'm sorry you got picked." Cinna says as he walks in and closes the door.

"Hi Cinna. What are your plans for the parade tonight?" I ask.

"Well you are the girl on fire's daughter right?" He winks as he says this. He pulls out a beautiful black one shoulder floor length dress. He does my hair in the same hairstyle my mother had for her first tribute parade and does my make-up. Then I put on the dress and look in the mirror. I look just like my mother. Then Cinna lights the dress on fire and I look even more like my mom. I never thought I looked like her until now. He outs the fire out and we walk to the chariot's. My parent's are already there and when they turn around their jaws drop.

"You look just like your mother." My father says.

"Thanks." I say. I smile and go over to stand by my parent's. When Darius comes out he is in a black shirt and black pants. When he gets to us he stops. While my parent's talk to use I notice he is staring at me. I don't think anyone else noticed but me.

Darius's POV

I can't stop staring at Hope. She looks beautiful in the long black dress Cinna made her. I have a crush on her but I don't want anyone to know because if Hope found out and she actually liked me it wouldn't work out because only one person is coming out of the arena. While Peeta and Katniss are telling us what to do in the parade I listen but my eyes stay on Hope. After Katniss and Peeta are done telling us what to do we get onto the chariot.

"Press this button when you are ready to ignite your outfits." Cinna says. And then the parade starts.

Hope's POV

We get on the chariot, Cinna tells us how to ignite our outfits, and the tribute parade starts. First district 1, 2, 3... before I know it our chariot is moving. People are crowded into rows of chairs all cheering for everyone's outfits. I loose my balance and quickly grab Darius's hand. he looks at me and I quickly let go.

"It's ok. You can hold onto my hand if you need to." He says smiling at me. Instead I hold on a little bit tighter to the chariot. When we get to the middle of the parade we look at it each other and nod. Then we press the button and we are engulfed in flames. The crowd cheers and everyone focuses on our chariot. We don't wave or smile our eyes just stay focused on the chariot in front of the end of the parade all the chariots stop in the city circle. President Snow Jr. gives a speech and we head back to the tribute center.

"That was perfect." Cinna says.

"You guys looked amazing." My mother said.

"Thanks." Darius and I said in unison. I looked around and saw the other tribute's giving us death glare's. I think everyone else saw to because shortly after I noticed we headed upstairs to see our room.

_**A/N **_**So what do you guys think? Should Darius and Hope be a couple? How long do you think they are going to last in the arena? Let me know in the comments!**


End file.
